The Centurial Prophet
by Million-Fandoms
Summary: When a new kind of prophet gets in danger Sam and Dean with the help of Castiel must help her escape the demons and find a way for her to survive of her own. With her powers will she reveal things to the boys things that make them look at themselves differently. (beware, my first story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

~Impala~

"I need your help." Said Castiel, who had just appeared in the backseat of the 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean jerked the car to the left side of the empty highway in surprise. "Jesus Cas! Call before you do that." Dean chided.

"Apologies Dean"

"How did you even find us? Don't we still have that enochian shit on our rips?" Sam asked.

"You do, I asked Garth and he told me where you were."

"Dean, we should probably ditch these phones for new ones."

"Whatever, it's just Garth. You said you needed our help." Dean directed his question towards Cas. Cas nodded. "Do _you _need our help or do the dicks upstairs need our help?"

"Both."

"Then it depends. What do you need?"

"I need you to collect a prophet. " Sam and Dean looked at each other. Eyebrows raised Sam spoke, "Hold the phone, are you saying that Kevin is dead."

Castiel shook his head and said, "No, this specific prophet doesn't work like that, she's special. A type of prophet like her comes only once every century." Dean and Sam exchanged another look."You said collect not find, do you already know where she is?" Cas nodded," Then just go get her yourself. What do you need us for?" Dean said, confused.

"We cannot. This prophet is more powerful than the ones before her have been. She has amazing will power. And, to put the cherry on top of a metaphorical sundae she has already learned enochian. This combined with her unusual suspiciousness of angels we can't get within 50 meters of her with being sent back to heaven."

Dean chuckled quietly, "She has good taste in enemies."

"Why can't she just stay where she is, she seems capable of handling herself." Said Sam.

"I wish she could stay, but for some reason the prejudice she holds for angels does not extend towards demons or other supernatural creatures. Demons are closing in on her location, and since we cannot be near her we cannot protect her from them." Cas replied.

Sam and Dean had a moment of silence and looked at each other in agreement. Dean answered Cas, "Alright, we'll get her but not for you guys, for her." Cas smiled, "It is much appreciated."

Then, there nothing but silence and the soft sound of Led Zeppelin playing in the background. After a few seconds, Dean looked at Cas eyebrows raised and said, "We _might_ need her information if going to get to her."

"Oh yes, her name is Alexandre Marie Turner. She lives in Eau Claire, Wisconsin. Her residence is 1528 Mayfield Ln. Her school is Grove Hill High school and she is 15 years-old. That should be enough information."

Sam nodded, "That sounds good. Hey, just out of curiosity what is so special about her?"

"She has amazing powers, far more than the people blessed with her gift in the past. She has seen more lives in a shorter period of time then seems to be possible. She has the most amazing will power any of the angels have ever seen. She actually doesn't know she's a prophet. She believes that the lives she has seen are television shows. She has created things with nothing but pure will power to make her believe that they just television shows."

Sam stared, mouth agape, at Castiel, "That's amazing,"

Dean shook his head at Sam, "You'll be able to stare in awe of her when we get there. For now close your mouth before a fly gets in there."

Cas looked at Dean with eyebrows crinkled, "Its statistically improbable that a fly would land in Sam's mouth."

Sam and Dean snorted simultaneously and Sam rolled his eyes.

~Grove Hill High School the following afternoon~

"Hey Alex…Alex? ALEX!" Alexandre Marie Turner's head shot straight up as her friend Raisa yelled at her. "What?" Alex said agitation in her voice. She looked at her friend, "Oh, just you… Why'd you wake me? I was having quite the pleasant dream."

Raisa rolled her eyes, "Idiot, its two minutes passed the end of math and you're still asleep." Alex looked at the clock, "Oh, cool how many periods are left anyway?"

"One, I have history and you have language arts… with Josh." Raisa winked wiggled her eyebrows.

Alex rolled her eyes. "God Raisa, how many times do I have to tell, I don't like him anymore."

Raisa puckered up her mouth into a fake pout,"But you barely like anyone ever, can't I just tease on this one for a little longer." Alex stifled a snort then let out a sigh, "Sure, do what you want."

-After School-

Alex turned the corner, leaving Raisa to get picked up as she walked home. She took out her iPod, like always, and turned it up until she heard practically nothing but the music. But, something was off, Alex felt like someone was watching her. She took out her headphones, stopped walking, and looked around. No one was around but she couldn't get rid of that feeling, that tingling on the back of her legs. She shivered, took a deep breath and continued to walk home.

-Impala-

Dean looked at a half asleep Sam and said, "Two hundred more miles, we're just a few miles outside of Eau Claire." Sam grunted and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

~1528 Mayfield Land, 11:24pm~

Alex was on her families desktop computer watching what she thought was a tv show, The Vampire Diaries. Her father walked into the office. "Alex! Go to bed, its 11:30! This is the 4th time this week that you've stayed up past your bedtime. If this continues there will be repercussions." Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked at the clock then back at her dad.

"Sorry dad, I wasn't keeping track of the time. I'll get to sleep earlier tomorrow."

Her father gave her a stern look, "You better."

So Alex gathered p her things and headed to her room. When she got to her room she closed the door and muttered to herself, "He just _had_ to interrupt me in the climax of the episode. There was only 10 minutes left." She dropped her stuff in a pile on the floor and got out her laptop.

2 episodes later Alex heard a knock on her window. She took out her headphones and drew the drapes. Alex thought it would be Raisa or some other friend who lived in the area. What she didn't expect to see was Dean Winchester, staring back at her. _Jesus Christ what the fuck is happening right now. Am I hallucinating, I didn't think that it was that late._ Alex stood still for a moment, staring, mouth agape, at Dean. After a second she realized it might be helpful if she opened the window, so she did.

She stood speechless. He smiled at her and said, "Hi, the names Dean Winchester, nice to meet you. We should probably get going so here's the short version; you're a prophet, a really special, powerful prophet. Demons are out to get you and they're almost here so my brother Sam and I are here to take you away."Alex stood there wide eyed and nodded her head along with what he was saying. "Umm alright then, can I pack something or…"

Dean smiled, "By all means. Can I come in?"

Alex nodded and went to look under her bed for a duffle bag. Underneath her bed she thought to herself, _it's gotta be a vivid dream, this is a great first I just have to stay calm and be cool and most importantly don't scare him. _She grabbed her duffle bag and crawled out from under her bed with it. "So how much do I need to pack, will I be back anytime soon?"

Dean tensed and looked at his shoes, "No you won't be back for a while. Just pack a lot."

-Half an hour and lots of clothes, shoes and other personal items-

Alex stuffed her laptop into her backpack then looked around, she nodded, "That's seems good, let's go. You take the duffle I got my backpack." Dean looked at her, slightly confused, "Don't you want to leave a note for your parents or something." Alex raised an eyebrow. _Okay weirdly real for a dream, but I'll go with it._

"Oh, right one second." She got out a pen and paper. She wrote down a few lines and signed it with something that would make sure her parents wouldn't put out an amber alert. Then she got another paper and wrote a whole page to Raisa, so she wouldn't worry.

She put the notes on her bed, threw her duffle bag at Dean and started out her window, "Okay let's go." Dean helped her out of the window.

When they got out Alex saw Sam leaning against the 1967 Chevy Impala that she had always dreamed of seeing. She squeaked involuntarily and covered her mouth. She had a look of awe on her face as she approached the car. "What is it?" Sam asked. "Hmm," Alex said, not really paying attention to anything but the car. Sam repeated the question, "Oh, nothing I just can't believe you guys and the impala are actually here right now."

"I take it that means you have seen our lives?"

Sam opened the door for her, "Oh definitely." She said as she got in. Dean and Sam look at each other over the car, exchanging a look of slight concern. Dean shook his head and wave Sam aside as he got in the car. When they were inside Alex asked, "So where are we going anyway?"

"Well we'll have to get out the state fast pretty fast, considering your parents will probably call the police. We'll need a head start on them." Alex started laughing. "What?" Dean asked.

"Oh hon, my parents won't know I'm gone until they get home from work tomorrow and even then it's iffy." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Why won't your parents notice that you're gone?" Sam asked as he half turned to look at Alex.

"Oh you know, dad's a self-centered lawyer and my mom's a self-centered social butterfly who stays at the country club practically 24/7. Don't want to bore you with the details." Alex said, somehow completely alright with all of that.

"But, you wrote like a page and a half for them." Dean said, confused.

"Hah, no, the page was for my friend, she'll notice before my parents but she won't be able to do anything about it."

Dean started the car and left. Sam hesitated, "Well then we can probably stop at a motel somewhere a few towns away from Eau Claire, just for the night." He said, raising an eyebrow at Dean. Dean nodded at Sam's suggestion then looked back at Alex and smiled. Sam continued, "We can be in Mason City, Iowa in about 3 and a half hours. We can find a motel there."

Alex nodded, "Cool cool cool. So what do you guys usually do on these road trips anyway? I've only seen the occasional conversation then it just skips over."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, "Well we really don't do much, just listen to music and talk a little bit."

Alex scrunched her forehead, "Wow, you guys are pretty boring so far." She smirked and chuckled under her breath.

~About an 3 and 40 minutes later~

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a motel. "Well, we're here lets go and check in." he said with an exasperated sigh.

There were 2 beds and a couch in the hotel room that they got. "So, I'll sleep on the couch you and Sam sleep on the beds." Dean said.

Alex looked at Dean eyebrows raised, "No, that's not gonna happen. Not only do you guys always sleep on the beds in the episodes but I have never slept on a motel bed. My parents always get the bed and I'm used to the couch."

"I really think that the bed would be more comfortable for you." Dean insisted. Alex picked up her bag and sat down on the couch. She crossed her arms in defiance.

Sam chuckled and brought his and Dean's bags over to the beds. "Dean, just give up man you aren't gonna win."

Dean sighed and shook his head, "Fine, let's just go to sleep." Alex's eyes widened _Shit I don't want the dream to end! I haven't even met Castiel yet. _

Castiel appeared in front of the beds, "I heard my name. Did you find Alexan-"Castiel stopped midsentence and looked to his left. "Oh, I see you have collected her already."

Alex fell down onto the couch, knees feeling weak under her. She covered her now open mouth. Castiel looked at Dean and Sam, "Is there something wrong." Dean looked confused and Sam shrugged.

Alex cleared her throat and said, "N-no, nothing wrong. I just didn't expect to have you j-just appear when I thought y-your name." She stood up again and walked towards Castiel. For a while all was silent and Alex and Cas just stared at each other. "Can I tell you a secret?" Alex walked up to Cas and whispered, "You're my favorite character." With a smile._ Good, now I can wake up. …I guess. This is a weird ass dream. _She walked over to the couch and lay down. Alex sighed and shook her head at the goings on around her.


End file.
